In modern office buildings, business and conference centers, hotels, classrooms, medical facilities, and the like, the fitting-out of occupiable space is continuously becoming more important and ever more challenging. In the competitive business environment, cost concerns alone dictate the efficient use of interior space. Thus, the finishing or fitting-out of building spaces for offices, hotel rooms, and similar areas has become a very important aspect of effective space planning and layout.
Business organizations, their work patterns and the technology utilized therein are constantly evolving and changing. Building space users require products that provide for change at minimal cost. At the same time, their need for functional interior accommodations remains steadfast. Issues of privacy, functionality, aesthetics, acoustics, etc. are unwavering. For architects and designers, space planning for both the short and long term is a dynamic and increasingly challenging problem. Changing work processes and the technology required demand that designs and installation be able to support and anticipate change.
Space allocation and planning challenges are largely driven by the fact that modern office spaces are becoming increasingly more complicated due to changing and increasing needs of users for more and improved utilities support at each workstation or work setting. These utilities encompass all types of resources that may be used to support or service a worker, such as communications and data used with computers and other types of data processors, telecommunications, electronic displays, etc., electrical power, conditioned water, and physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, sprinklers, security, sound masking, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled “knowledge workers” such as engineers, accountants, stock brokers, computer programmers, etc., are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of processing information from numerous local and remote data resources to assist in solving complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems, are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productivity. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are also presently being developed which will need to be accommodated in the work places of the future. Moreover, the office space layout of these “knowledge workers” changes frequently to accommodate new technology, or to accommodate changing work teams resulting from changing business objectives, changing corporate cultures, or a combination thereof.
Office workers today need flexible alternative products that provide for the obtainment of numerous, often seemingly conflicting objectives. For example, the cultural aims of an organization may require the creation of both individual and collaborative spaces, while providing a “sense of place” for the users, and providing a competitive edge for the developer. Their needs include a range of privacy options from fully enclosed offices which support individual creative work to open spaces for collaborative team work. At the same time, their products must be able to accommodate diverse organizations, unique layout designs, and dynamic work processes.
Further compounding the challenge are the overall objectives to promote productivity, minimize the expenses of absenteeism and workman's compensation, and reduce potential liability. Meeting these objectives often requires improved lighting, better air quality, life safety, and ergonomic task support.
As previously mentioned, the cost efficient use of building floor space is also an evergrowing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans that reduce overall office costs are commonplace, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces. These spaces are often equipped with modular furniture systems that are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever-changing needs of specific users, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. However, for privacy, productivity, or other reasons, interior walls and/or partitions are still required although the functionality requirements of interior walls is changing.
Historically, office walls or partitions are made by erecting a wood frame comprising vertical studs spaced on a regular interval, lining each side with gypsum board (sheet rock) panels, then finishing the wall surfaces with a variety of textures and paint. When additional thermal and/or acoustic insulation is needed, insulation medium such as fiberglass, rock wool or mineral wool will commonly be placed to fill the interior space between vertical studs and gypsum board panels.
These conventional walls have proven sturdy, provide adequate privacy and sound proofing, and provide a surface that easily accepts wall hangings such as pictures, paintings, plaques and the like. Furthermore, as is commonly known, conventional walls can easily be repainted, retextured, and can be readily patched and repaired when damaged. Conventional gypsum board partitions are typically custom built floor-to-ceiling installations that, due primarily to the vertical studs, are time-consuming to erect and build. The increased need for utility wiring, such as power and communication cables, have made conventional vertical stud-based walls more cumbersome and inconvenient as horizontal paths for the utility wiring must be routed either through numerous vertical studs or up and into a ceiling passage or plenum, then back down and to the end location.
As previously stated, interior walls in offices, hotels and the like are typically made by erecting a frame that includes vertical studs, either wood or steel, on a 12″ or 16″ spacing, lining each side with gypsum board (sheet rock) panels, then finishing the wall surfaces with a variety of textures and paint. FIGS. 1a–1d illustrate a cross-sectional top-down view of such a constructions.
FIG. 1a shows prior art wall construction (100) comprised of vertical 2×4 studs (102) lined on each side by ⅝″ gypsum board (101). FIG. 1b shows prior art wall construction (200) comprised of vertical 2×4 studs (202) lined on each side by ⅝″ gypsum board (201) with insulation (203) filling the interior space.
FIG. 1c shows prior art wall construction (300) comprised of 3½′ vertical steel studs (302) lined on each side by ⅝″ gypsum board (301). FIG. 1d shows prior art wall construction (400) comprised of 3½″ vertical steel studs (402) lined on each side by ⅝″ gypsum board (401) with insulation (403) filling the interior space.
For the primary objective of increasing the sound attenuating properties of walls, numerous alternative practices have been used FIGS. 1e–1g provide top-down cross-sectional views of alternative constructions.
FIG. 1(e) shows a prior art wall construction (500) wherein vertical 2×4 studs (502) are placed in a staggered configuration such that no direct rigid connection is made between gypsum board panels (501) lining each wall face. Insulation (503) is used to fill interior spaces.
FIG. 1(f) shows a prior art wall construction wherein vertical 2×4 studs (602) are placed in a two-wide configuration effectively doubling the overall wall thickness. Gypsum board (601) lines each face and insulation (603) fills interior spaces.
FIG. 1g is similar to FIG. 1f except the two-wide 2×4 studs are replaced by 7″ steel studs (702) and two layers of gypsum board (701) are used on one side. Insulation (703) is used to fill interior spaces. The wall construction of FIG. 1g, by way of the double layer of gypsum board on one face provides a one hour fire rating as required by many commercial applications such as hotel constructions.
What is needed in the art is a wall construction method that effectively utilize the favorable structural and acoustic properties of superior construction materials, namely compressed straw panels, discussed infra. Further, what is needed in the art is a wall construction method that is quicker and more cost effective to install than conventional wall constructions while providing easy routing and re-routing of increasing amounts of utility wiring and communication cables. Still further, what is needed in the art is a wall construction method that provides the flexibility and reconfigurability of currently available partial or full height partition systems while providing the sturdiness, sound attenuation and ease of resurfacing provided by conventional gypsum board walls. Finally, what is needed in the art is a wall construction that contains no exterior connectors
Though most of the background discussion, supra, implies in interior application for the improved wall and partition construction disclosed herein, said construction is well suited for exterior wall constructions as well. In exterior applications, the hollow interior space may be used to contain supplemental thermal and/or acoustic insulation. Further, said compressed straw panels are well suited for accepting a variety of weather proof panels, coatings, or the like attached thereto.